


A Poem for Bones

by sherlocked221



Series: Star Trek Poems [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all love him and his 'He's dead, Jim'<br/>Here's to McCoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem for Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingNimoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingNimoy/gifts).



A Poem for Bones

'He's dead, Jim'

You used to say

And you were never more 

Than a Doctor

Not a bricklayer

or a engineer

Not a bartender

Has he made it clear

Not a firefighter

or a cook

Not a solder

Just have a look

Your shirt isn't gold, red or green 

You're not attempting to be mean

But miracles are not your style

You're just a blue shirt, with a cute smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this image of Bones' smile in my head. You know, That Teddy bear one.


End file.
